1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film holder for an advanced photo system, and in particular to a film holder with simplified structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An advanced photo system (APS) usually includes a 10 film scanner, a film holder and a film cassette. A film is received in the film cassette, which is then normally placed in the film holder. The film holder is then placed in the film scanner and the film scanner scans the film therein to output corresponding images.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional film holder 1 includes a support mechanism 11 and a transmission mechanism 12 connected thereto. The support mechanism 11 has a cover 13 and a housing 14. The cover 13 is disposed on the housing 14. Additionally, a first transmission shaft (not shown), second transmission shaft (not shown), first motor (not shown), second motor (not shown) and sensor (not shown) are all disposed in the support mechanism 11. The first transmission shaft is connected to the first motor, and the second transmission shaft to the second motor. Moreover, a transmission gear set (not shown) is disposed between the first transmission shaft and the first motor.
Referring to FIG. 2, a film cassette 2 includes a masking gate 21, an unlocking hole 22 and a film transmission hole 23. The unlocking hole 22 and film transmission hole 23 are formed on the bottom of the film cassette 2. A film (not shown) is received in the film cassette 2.
When the film cassette 2 is received in the support mechanism 11 of the film holder 1 and the support mechanism 11 is closed, the unlocking hole 22 and film transmission hole 23 thereof engage the first transmission shaft and second transmission shaft, respectively. At this point, the sensor in the support mechanism 11 detects the film cassette 2 and outputs a corresponding signal to actuate the first motor. The masking gate 21 is then unlocked by rotation of the first transmission shaft and transmission of the transmission gear set. After the masking gate 21 of the film cassette 2 is unlocked, the second motor rotates the second transmission shaft. At this point, the film in the film cassette 2 is transmitted into the transmission mechanism 12 of the film holder 1 via the masking gate 21.
Accordingly, the conventional film holder 1 requires two motors and a transmission gear set to transmit the film in the film cassette 2. Thus, the inner structure of the film holder 1 or support mechanism 11 thereof is complicated. Moreover, control of film transmission is difficult and the manufacturing cost of the film holder 1 increases.
Hence, there is a need for an improved film holder for an advanced photo system. The present film holder utilizes a simplified structure to transmit the film in the film cassette.